En las buenas y en las malas
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: La relación de Ron con cada uno de sus hermanos de pequeño y de grande.
1. Promesas Secretas

**"En las buenas y en las malas":** Porque no hay nada más fuerte que la relación entre hermanos. La relación de Ron con cada uno de sus hermanos de pequeño y de grande. ¿Qué momento marcó más la relación de Ron con cada uno de sus hermanos durante la niñez y durante la adultez?  
**Personajes:** Ron y Ginny - Family. Y un poco de Molly y Arthur - Family, Romance.  
**Rated:** K  
**Words:** 1646  
**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

Capitulo 1: _Promesas secretas_

Era una tranquila noche de primavera en la Madriguera. Todos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente desde hacía horas, ya que eran las 3 y media de la mañana. Pero los cielos no quisieron que la tranquilidad siguiera por mucho tiempo. O más bien, según su mamá les había dicho, Merlín solo se encontraba molesto y quería que todos los magos y brujas se enteraran de eso. Al principio sólo algunos relámpagos distorsionaban los hermosos rayos de la luna llena, pero poco a poco su intensidad iba acrecentándose. El viento rugía como loco a través de las ventanas del cuarto piso de la Madriguera, donde un pequeño y muy pecoso pelirrojo dormía plácidamente hasta que un fuerte trueno lo despertó.

-"¡¡Ahhh!!" Su respiración agitada debido al susto que se acababa de llevar. A pesar de no querer admitirlo frente a sus hermanos mayores (sobre todo ante los gemelos), se asustaba tanto con las tormentas como con las arañas. Pero no podía ir corriendo a la cama de sus padres, ya era grande para esas cosas. Acababa de cumplir seis años; ya no era un bebé. Sin embargo estaba aterrado…otro trueno aún más fuerte.

-"Ay Merlín. Nooo" Susurraba tiritando de miedo bajo las mantas naranjas de su cama cuando de repente escucha la puerta abrirse estrepitosamente y alguien entra con pequeños y apresurados pasos tirándose directa y bruscamente sobre su figura.

-"¡¡AAAHHHH!!"

-"¡¡AAAHHHH!!" Responde de la misma manera el intruso.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-"Arthur…Arthur, despierta. ¡Arthur!"

-"Mmm…¿qué pasa Molly?" Responde aún con los ojos cerrados su marido.

-"¿Escuchaste ese ruido? Parecían los niños gritando." Dijo comenzando a levantarse de la cama apresuradamente y buscando su bata.

-"Seguro fue solo un sueño querida. Volvé a la cama. No te preocupes." Murmuró con voz muy soñolienta el hombre.

-"Voy a ver como están los pequeños al menos." Apenas terminando la frase antes de dirigirse hacia la última puerta del pasillo para ver a su única hija.

-"Bueno, yo te espero acá…" Ronquidos 'musicalizaron' de nuevo en la habitación segundos después.

Mientras tanto Molly abría con prisa la puerta que decía "Ginevra" en un cartel con pequeñas mariposas rosas adornándolo sólo para encontrar que su hija no estaba en su cama.

-"¡Ginny!" Suspiró horrorizada la madre de la niña. Sin pensarlo un segundo más subió rápidamente al cuarto piso de la casa, donde la única puerta del pequeño hall que tenía un cartel con la palabra "Ronald" en colores rojo y naranja se encontraba entreabierta. A través de la misma podía ver a sus hijos más pequeños hablando en voz baja sobre la cama del niño.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Desesperadamente el pequeño luchaba contra las sábanas en las que había quedado enroscado para poder defenderse de cualquier criatura mágica que quisiera matarlo en una noche de tormenta como esa. Cuando logra liberarse descubre que aquel peso sobre su espalda no era nada más ni nada menos que una pequeña pelirroja con grandes ojos color miel.

-"¡Ginny! ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" Susurra un poco irritado por el susto que le dio su hermanita. En ese momento un relámpago iluminó toda la habitación permitiéndole a Ron ver las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de la niña.

-"Perdón que te…despierte Ron pero Merlín…está muy…enojado ésta noche y…tenia miedo…y…no quise desper-…despertar a mamá y papá…así que vine. Tengo…mucho…mied- ¡Ahh!" Lloraba Ginny con la respiración entrecortada contándole todo a su hermano mayor hasta que el trueno más fuerte hasta ese momento interrumpió su historia asustándola tanto que dio un brinco sobre la cama y se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo.

Ron sin pensarlo dos veces la recibió en sus brazos y se abrazaron con fuerza hasta que el susto del momento había pasado.

-"No te preocupes Gin" Le decía aparentando no tener miedo mientras acomodaba el pelo de ella tras su oreja. Debía ser valiente como el Gryffindor que aspiraba ser en cinco años, tal como lo son sus hermanos más grandes Bill y Charlie y como lo fueron sus papás años atrás. No podía ser débil frente a su hermanita. A pesar de que él sólo tenía un año y cinco meses más que la tierna pelirroja frente de él, siempre sintió responsabilidad sobre ella. Siempre tuvo la necesidad de protegerla de todo, él debía asegurarse de que ella esté a salvo en todo momento; después de todo, para eso son los hermanos mayores, ¿no?

-"Ven." Dijo Ron moviéndose para hacerle lugar a su lado dentro de las mantas en su cama. Al oír otro trueno estrepitoso la niña entró como una ráfaga bajo las sábanas y abrazó a su hermano como si la vida dependiera de ello.

El pelirrojo, agradecido por tener compañía en este momento, estaba aterrado abrazándola a ella también cerrando fuertemente los ojos esperando que el fuerte viento y los horribles ruidos que hacía Merlín se detuvieran.

-"Ron, tú también estás temblando." Susurró Ginny separándose lo suficiente como para ver su cara pero agarrando las manos del mismo con toda su fuerza.

-"Yo…emm…Si" Suspiró dándose por vencido el niño. "Estoy muerto de miedo. Menos mal que decidiste venir acá y no con los gemelos así me hacés compañía a mí también."

-"¿Estás loco? Los gemelos sólo me burlarían toda mi vida por ello…Además, me siento más segura con vos." Se sinceró la pequeña pelirroja.

-"¿En serio?" No lo podía creer. ¿Qué persona se sentiría más segura con él, el más miedoso y pequeño de todos los Weasleys?

-"¡Claro tontito! Vos sos mi hermano mayor y siempre me ayudas y hacemos todo juntos" Empezó a enumerar Ginny. "Vos sos el único que juega conmigo cuando nadie más quiere o tiene mejores cosas que hacer. _Y_ casi nunca me haces bromas, a diferencia de _Greg y Forge_." Decía la niña revoleando los ojos al mencionar el apodo que los gemelos estuvieron insistiendo a todo el mundo que utilicen para llamarlos.

-"Sabés que si estuvieran acá en este momento estarían regocijándose porque _alguien_ por fin los llamó de esa forma" Sonreía Ron.

-"Si…tenés razón. Espero que sea como dijo mamá: sólo una paze" Reía la niña.

-"Una _faze_ Gin." Corrigió a su hermanita.

-"Como sea…" No pudiendo continuar la mueca que tanto utilizaba últimamente la pelirroja ya que fue interrumpido por un bostezo. "Parece que Merlín se calmó un poco, ¿no?" Continuó mirando de reojo y con sospecha por la ventana.

Ron giró la cabeza para ver también. "Sí, parece que sí. ¡Por suerte! No sé qué podría haberlo enojado tanto a estas horas de la noche. Tal vez tuvo una pesadilla con arañas…" Hipotetizó seriamente el niño.

-"Ay Ron…vos y tu miedo por las arañas. ¡Son pequeñas e inofensivas!"

-"¡Eso es lo que vos creés!" Respondió alarmado Ron.

Sonriendo pero con un tono serio la pelirroja dice "Te quiero mucho Ron. Gracias por protegerme hermanito" mientras lo abraza una vez más.

Sonrojándose pero con una sonrisa también en su cara el niño responde con otro abrazo. "Yo también. Mucho, mucho" Susurra como si fuera un secreto. "Pero no le digas a nadie. Soy un nene y los hombres no tienen que ir diciendo esas cosas." Decía separándose poco a poco de ella.

Ginny se ría. "Está bien. Puede ser nuestro secreto. ¿Qué te parece?"

-"Me parece una idea brillante. Prometo quererte y protegerte por siempre y para toda la eternidad Ginny" Decía solemnemente el pelirrojo entrelazando los dedos índices derechos de ambos (ésa era la forma privada de hacer promesas entre todos los hermanos Weasleys).

-"Yo también prometo quererte y protegerte –y no decirle a nadie de este secreto- por siempre y para toda la eternidad Ron." Responde con una sonrisa la niña.

El silencio invade la habitación por unos minutos. La tormenta había pasado y el sueño volvía a apoderarse de los dos niños.

-"Me voy a mi cuarto Ron. La tormenta ya pasó y si mamá no me ve ahí mañana se va a enojar." Dijo Ginny levantándose de la cama.

-"No. Quedáte. Si se enoja yo le invento algo mañana para que no te rete. Le digo que fue mi culpa. No te vayas… Además tenés tanto sueño que te vas a quedar dormida en las escaleras seguro…y la luz no está encendida…y- y-" Inventaba excusas susurrando desesperadamente el pelirrojo.

-"Está bien Ron. Me quedo, no te preocupes. Voy a confesar que tenía miedo de ir sola hasta abajo con la luz apagada." Sonrió la niña volviéndose a acomodar junto a su hermano en la cama.

-"Buenas noches hermanita. Te quiero." Dijo bostezando y cerrando poco a poco los ojos Ron mientras ponía un brazo protector sobre la pequeña.

-"Buenas noches Ron. Yo también te quiero." Imitando las acciones de su hermano mayor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras tanto, Molly no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de sus hijos más pequeños a través de la puerta con lágrimas en sus ojos y una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Viéndolos ya dormidos y escuchando los suaves ronquidos de Ron decidió volver a la cama con su esposo.

Ya una vez más bajo las cobijas de su cama matrimonial no pudo evitar darle a Arthur un fuerte beso lleno de amor en la mejilla. Ante tal gesto y al haber sentido anteriormente el calor de su esposa nuevamente a su lado, Arthur gira para poder verla y abrazarla, no sin antes responder con un beso en la boca.

-"¡Qué felices estamos! ¿Se puede saber porqué?" murmura con voz ronca el hombre.

-"Porque tenemos a los mejores hijos de todo el mundo. Te amo, Arthur." Responde con una sonrisa en su cara acurrucándose en el pecho de su esposo.

-"Siempre lo dije. Somos los papás más afortunados en el universo. Y yo también te amo Mollywobbles. Que duermas bien." Dice besando la cabeza de su esposa una vez más y volviendo a soñar con su hermosa familia.

* * *

Este es mi primer fic en español (castellano más bien). Espero que les haya gustado!

Proximo capítulo: Ron y su relación con los gemelos en el verano antes de Deathly Hollows (libro 7).

Si dejan una pequeña review les voy a estar muy agradecida! Diganme si les gustó o no; quiero saber. Sugerencias son aceptadas también!

Gracias, )


	2. Luchando por seriedad

**"En las buenas y en las malas":** Porque no hay nada más fuerte que la relación entre hermanos. La relación de Ron con cada uno de sus hermanos de pequeño y de grande. ¿Qué momento marcó más la relación de Ron con cada uno de sus hermanos durante la niñez y durante la adultez?  
**Personajes:** Ron, Fred y George.  
**Rated:** K  
**Words:** 1699  
**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece. Aunque no me enojaría si Ron fuese mío...

Capítulo 2: _Luchando por seriedad_

Inglaterra parecía en llamas. Mediados de julio, pleno verano y con un sol que rajaba la tierra. El calor era tan intolerable que ni siquiera la Sra. Weasley molestaba a sus hijos para que sigan arreglando el jardín. Todos los días, desde hace dos semanas, los gemelos, Ron y Ginny son perseguidos por toda la casa por Molly, quien les da tareas para hacer con el fin de dejar la casa reluciente a fines de julio. El casamiento de Bill y Fleur se iba a realizar en el jardín trasero de la Madriguera y Molly insistía que la casa debía estar en perfecto estado de punta a punta por más que los invitados no entraran a la misma.

Sin embargo, con 41º Celsius nadie tenía energías de hacer nada. Debía ser la primera vez en años que Molly no hace más que unos emparedados y jugo de calabaza para almorzar, y que no se escuchan explosiones ni sale humo de la habitación de los gemelos. Un pelirrojo de ojos azules se encontraba aburrido, y sin remera (se la había sacado para estar más fresco), en su cuarto leyendo una revista de Quidditch sobre la cama; aunque más que leerla la usaba como abanico para tirarse aire en la cara.

No había nada que hacer. Se encontraba prácticamente solo. Harry no iba a poder venir hasta que cumpla diecisiete debido al hechizo para mantenerlo a salvo que había hecho su mamá al sacrificarse por él y Hermione recién llegaría mañana. Por lo tanto no tenía gente con la que hablar sobre cosas que realmente le preocupaban. No tenía a sus dos mejores amigos, quienes seguramente compartían sus pensamientos y con quienes podría comenzar a planear el viaje que les esperaba para buscar los Horocruces. La "aventura" que iban a afrontar después del casamiento de su hermano más grande era lo único que tuvo en la cabeza en los últimos dos meses y medio. Desde que decidieron acompañar a Harry a donde sea no paraba de imaginar situaciones, idear estrategias para las batallas que seguramente tendrían (gracias al ajedrez) y pensar en la mejor forma de proteger a su mejor amigo y al amor de su vida. Si, Ronald Weasley estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger. Sólo le tomó cinco años y medio darse cuenta.

Perdido en sus pensamientos se sobresaltó cuando dos _crack_ llegaron a sus oídos. Abriendo rápidamente los ojos se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que con Fred y George.

-"¿Qué hacen acá? Si mamá se entera que se siguen apareciendo por la casa en vez de entrar por la puerta como gente normal se va a enojar con ustedes. Y si vienen a molestar no duden que le voy a decir." Amenazó enojado por la interrupción.

-"Bueno Ronniekins…¡Qué humor tenemos hoy!" Respondió sarcásticamente George.

-"¡Sí! Ni que estuvieras haciendo gran cosa. Te la pasás durmiendo todo el día por lo visto. O más bien soñando con una cierta chica de pelo castaño enmarañado…¿Qué pensás George?"

-"Mmm. Yo creo que tenés razón Fred. ¿Nuestro pequeño Ronnie está enamorado de su amiguita Hermione?" Ambos pelirrojos comenzaron a molestar a su hermano más pequeño con unas grandes sonrisas en sus caras.

-"¡Ya basta! Tengo cosas más importantes que pensar además de Hermione. No es que ella no sea importante…eh…digo…es mi mejor amiga después de todo. Harry también. Pero no pienso en él de la misma forma que de ella obviamente…No, no quise decir eso. Quiero decir que-" Ron empezó a balbucear y a enredarse en sus propios pensamientos. Llegó a confundirse tanto con sus explicaciones que le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

-"¡Wow, wow! Tranquilo Ron. ¡Te está empezando a salir humo de la cabeza!" Bromeó Fred.

-"No vinimos sólo a molestar y a buscar diversión…"

-"Aunque no estaría mal eso tampoco…No hay nada que hacer con este calor"

-"No se puede ni experimentar"

-"Porque el calor del caldero"

-"Es insoportable"

-"¡Chicos basta! Me duele la cabeza y no estoy de ánimos para escucharlos a ustedes dos hablar intercalándose líneas como si fuera una obra de teatro" Molesto Ron se volvió a acostar sobre la cama.

-"Perdón." Dijeron los dos a la vez.

-"Lo que queríamos decir es que vinimos a hablar con vos. Y de algo serio; no sólo a molestarte por Hermione" Dijo George sentándose al lado de Fred sobre el catre junto a la cama de Ron que Molly ya arregló para cuando viniera Harry.

-"¿Qué pasó? Nunca los vi tan serios muchachos. ¿Ocurre algo malo?" Ron se sentó preocupado al borde de su cama para poder hablar cara a cara con sus hermanos.

-"No…bueno, sí…no sabemos" Fred lucía confundido.

-"Lo que este papanatas quiere decir es que estuvimos hablando de vos…" Comenzó George.

-"Sí... De vos, de Harry y de Hermione" Siguió Fred.

-"Sabemos que se traen algo entre manos. No somos tontos."

-"Tantos años planeando cosas…ya somos expertos en detectar cuando alguien más lo hace"

-"No pretendemos que nos digas qué es exactamente lo que planean hacer ustedes tres. Sólo sabemos que Dumbledore le encargó algo por hacer a Harry antes de morir y que vos y Hermione van a hacer lo imposible por ayudarlo."

-"Lo cual nos parece muy bueno de su parte. Son unos amigos excelentes. Y si Dumbledore piensa…pensó que son capaces de hacerlo nosotros también. Pero…" Fred bajó la cabeza una vez que se dio cuenta de su error. A pesar de haber pasado un par de meses de esa horrible noche en Hogwarts era difícil para todo el mundo asumir que el gran Albus Dumbledore fue asesinado.

-"Uhm…pero nosotros solo queríamos decirte…"

-"Decirte que…"

-"¿Qué cosa chicos?" Los apresuró Ron.

-"Queríamos decirte que no queremos que nada malo te pase" Dijo Fred.

-"Sos nuestro hermanito. Y aunque siempre te estemos molestando"

-"Tenés que saber que te queremos mucho"

-"Y que jamás desearíamos que algo malo te pase."

-"Queremos que nos prometas algo"

Ron, sorprendido ante las palabras de sus hermanos, asintió con la cabeza.

-"Prometenos que te vas a cuidar y que vas a volver sano y salvo." Dijo George

-"No te queremos hacer prometer que vas a proteger a Hermione y Harry porque eso es algo obvio, algo que llevas en la sangre."

-"Pero te conocemos y sabemos como sos"

-"Que pones a los demás antes que a vos"

-"¡Aunque no decimos que eso sea algo malo eh!" Dijo rápidamente George.

-"Sólo que hay que encontrar un equilibrio y que tenés que cuidarte porque sos nuestro hermanito y no sabemos qué haríamos sin vos." Continuó Fred con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"Sabemos que no somos de decir lo que sentimos. Pero no quiere decir justamente que no lo sintamos." Los ojos de George también se llenaron de lágrimas.

-"Chicos, yo…ehm…" Ron se rascó la cabeza y miraba para abajo tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus dos faroles azules. "Debe ser algo en los genes Weasleys. No nos es fácil decir lo que sentimos, ¿no?"

-"Pero cuando la situación lo requiere esos genes se olvidan un poquito, ¿no creés?" Dijo George con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

-"Te queremos Ron." Dijo Fred mirándolo a los ojos.

-"Muchísimo hermanito" Agregó George.

-"Wow, creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que me dicen eso" Dijo el aún asombrado Ron.

-"¡No es cierto! Vos porque no te acordás pero cuando tenías un año nosotros- AUCH!" Fred le dio un codazo en las costillas para callar a su gemelo.

-"Eso no importa. Te lo estamos diciendo ahora. ¡Y qué forma de arruinar el momento eh! Creo que Hermione sí tenía razón con eso de la cucharita de té…" Pensó Fred en voz alta.

-"¡No digas eso! Perdón, es que me tomaron por sorpresa. Pero ustedes saben que también los quiero con todo mi corazón. Son mis hermanos, no lo puedo evitar." Dijo seriamente Ron. "Y si no me hubiesen hecho tantas bromas tal vez los querría un poco más" Terminó bromeando.

-"¡Qué tonto sos!" Se rieron los gemelos tirándose sobre su hermano pequeño para empezar a golpearlo juguetonamente.

Los tres Weasleys estuvieron jugando un rato hasta que les faltaba el aire y no pudieron seguir. Recuperando la respiración, el trío de pelirrojos se sentó estilo indio sobre la cama del más joven.

-"Prometo cuidarme muchachos sólo si ustedes me prometen lo mismo." Dijo seriamente Ron extendiendo su dedo índice derecho.

-"¡Oh! Ya ni me acordaba de nuestra forma secreta de prometer. No lo hacemos hace años." Dijo George.

-"Ustedes al menos…" Murmuró Ron tan suavemente que los otros dos no lo escucharon.

Y así, los tres uniendo sus dedos prometieron no correr riesgos, cuidarse en todo momento y volver con vida para poder tener más conversaciones serias y divertidas de adultos como ésta cuando la guerra terminase.

-"Ok. Ahora que terminamos con lo cursi. Contános sobre tu infinito amor por Hermione" Sonrió Fred dando brinquitos sobre la cama.

-"Sí, sí. ¡Queremos saberlo todo! ¿Ya le dijiste que el malvado Krum no es nada comparado contigo?" Siguió George.

-"¿O se dio cuenta ella solita que eso es mentira?" Bromeó Fred.

-"Uhh…Que mal estás si eso pasa Ronniekins…Imagináte volando en escoba hasta Bulgaria gritando su nombre para rescatarla del malvado jugador profesional de Quidditch…" George dijo poniendo cara de dolor al pensar lo que podría pasarle a Ron en tal situación.

-"¡Basta ya! ¡No quiero que sigan más con eso! Y menos cuando Hermione esté acá. La van a incomodar y se van a ganar la paliza de sus vidas si me siguen molestando. ¿No pueden estarse serios como hace media hora atrás?" Dijo Ron con la cara y las orejas rojas como un tomate por la vergüenza y el enojo.

-"¡Noo!" Comenzaron a reírse como locos al ver la cara de su hermano, quien golpeándolos con su almohada comenzó otra lucha que alborotaba el silencio de la tarde tranquila en la Madriguera.

-"Estos chicos…que voy a hacer con ellos…" Se lamentaba con una sonrisa en su cara al escuchar las carcajadas de sus hijos arriba mientras tejía los sweaters para la navidad entrante.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. La verdad no me convence mucho. Muuuy cursi creo que quedó pero no se me ocurría otra cosa con los gemelos. Si tienen ideas (con los gemelos u otros hermanos Weasleys) no duden en decirmelas :)

Mañana sigo con otros dos capítulos si llego con el tiempo (uno seguro, dos tal vez...)

Próximo capítulo: Percy y Ron en su 2º año en Hpgwarts.

Gracias por leer y si dejan **reviews** sería genial!! :D

Hasta mañana.


	3. Tiempo al tiempo

**"En las buenas y en las malas":** Porque no hay nada más fuerte que la relación entre hermanos. La relación de Ron con cada uno de sus hermanos de pequeño y de grande. ¿Qué momento marcó más la relación de Ron con cada uno de sus hermanos durante la niñez y durante la adultez?  
**Personajes:** Ron y Percy - Family  
**Rated:** K+  
**Words:** 1709  
**Disclaimer:** Personajes y lugares son absoluta propiedad de la gran JK Rowling.

Capítulo 3: _Tiempo al tiempo_

Una escena jamás vista en la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor de 2º año ocurría esa fría noche de abril. No era nada fuera de lo común escuchar ronquidos de Neville y balbuceos de Dean. Tampoco era fuera de lo común ver a uno de los chicos dar vueltas y vueltas en su cama tratando de concebir el sueño pero fallando en el intento gracias a los miles pensamientos en su cabeza. Pero ese chico siempre era Harry Potter, perturbado por Voldemort y las extrañas cosas que estuvieron ocurriendo en Hogwarts a lo largo de ese año. Esta vez era distinto. Esta vez aquél pelirrojo de trece años que siempre era el primero en dormirse y en responder los ronquidos de Neville con tal intensidad que parecía una orquesta era quien no conseguía dormirse.

Harto de dar vueltas y vueltas sin sentido observó que ya era la una de la madrugada. Había estado dando vueltas en la cama durante tres horas pensando en su mejor amiga. Sabía que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. No al menos a esta hora de la noche y _solo_; pero la imagen del redondo rostro de su amiga duro como una piedra no salía de su mente por más esfuerzo que hizo.

Era suficiente. No lograba nada estando ahí. Mecánicamente agarró su bata y se calzó. Descendió decidido por las escaleras hasta la sala común y, sin registrar a cierto pelirrojo de cabello ondulado escribiendo fervientemente junto a la chimenea, se dirigió hacia el retrato de la dama gorda. Sin embargo, antes de lograr salir del lugar escuchó una amarga voz que lo saca de su trance.

-"¡Ron! ¿Qué creés que estás haciendo? No podés andar por los pasillos solo a estas horas de la noche." Ron gira 180 grados para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido y la mirada reprobadora de su hermano Percy.

-"Agradecé que no te saco puntos o te envío con McGonnagal para que te de un castigo. En verdad te lo merecés. Sabés perfectamente que no podés salir. A esta hora ya tendrías que estar durmiendo. Hace ya casi dos años que sos alumno de Hogwarts y a pesar de que vos y Harry rompan siempre las reglas, las conocen mejor que nadie. Bueno, no mejor que yo obviamente. Después de todo soy más grande y soy prefecto, y…" Percy no pudo seguir su sermón que tanto amaba dar, y más a sus hermanos menores.

La reacción de Ron ya a estas alturas hacía imposible que lo terminara. Bufidos, gritos y gestos sarcásticos se hacían presente después de la segunda oración. Eso si antes no había sido ignorado y dejado hablando solo (lo cual ocurría el 90 de las veces ahora que lo pensaba). Esta vez nada de eso lo interrumpió. Ron solo lo escuchaba (o al menos eso parecía) con la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo y retorciendo la punta de su bata entre sus manos.

-"¿Te pasa algo Ron?" Preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo más alto.

-"No. Nada." Respondió Ron con la cabeza aún baja.

"Me preocupás. A estas alturas ya me hubieses insultado si no te pasara 'nada'" Al no recibir respuesta alguna Percy agarró a su hermano pequeño de los hombros para llevarlo lentamente al sillón frente al fuego. "Vení. Sentáte."

Con un complicado movimiento de varita Percy duplicó el té que estaba tomando para darle la otra taza a su hermano.

-"¿Me querés contar a donde ibas?" Dijo tranquilamente el mago tomando un sorbo de su té mientras se recostaba en el respaldo del sillón.

-"No" Murmuró Ron con la taza de té en sus manos.

-"Muy bien. Entonces nos quedamos acá sentaditos hasta que quieras decirme que te pasa. ¿Te parece?" Propuso con voz suave Percy.

Minutos y minutos pasaron en los que solo se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego y los leves sorbos de Percy cuando tomaba su té. Ron no cambió de posición en ningún momento. Solo veía el té en sus manos enfriarse mientras en su mente solo se encontraba su amiga de cabellos enmarañados.

-"Es Hermione" Dijo luego de un profundo suspiro el chico más joven.

Percy no dijo nada. Pensó que lo mejor era dejar que Ron dijera lo que tenía que decir sin ser interrumpido.

-"No podía dormir. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Me siento…frustrado. Quiero ayudarla y no puedo. Sé que por más noches en vela que pase pensando en su figura estática sobre la cama de la enfermería no la va a volver a la normalidad; pero por una extraña razón no puedo sacármela de la cabeza. Y yo…yo solo quería…" Con su cara y orejas más rojas que su propio cabello Ron se rascó la nuca nerviosamente.

-"Y vos querías ir a verla" Percy terminó la oración por él.

-"Si" Asintió suavemente con la cabeza. "Ya sé que no son horas y que está prohibido. Más con todo lo que está pasando, pero…" Dejó la taza que estaba en sus manos sobre la mesa ratona y con un suspiro de frustración gira para ver a su hermano mayor, quien se encontraba mirándolo con una mirada de comprensión absoluta y una leve, casi invisible, sonrisa en su cara. "¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? Ya sé que es mi mejor amiga, junto con Harry, pero nos la pasamos peleando y no para de molestarme con que haga la tarea y que estudie y que cumpla las reglas y…y…Debería estar feliz…bueno, no precisamente feliz, pero aliviado. Son como unas vacaciones de esa niña molesta que no pierde oportunidad para retarnos, ¿no? Además no es como si estuviera en grave peligro. Solo hay que esperar a que la profesora Sprout haga crecer las mandrágoras para poder hacer que todos los petrificados vuelvan a la normalidad. No es como si corriera peligro su vida"

-"Ajá. Es verdad…" Se limitó a responder el otro.

-"Pero tengo miedo por Hermione, Percy. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, y si le pasa algo yo…" Sin terminar la oración vuelve a su posición inicial.

-"Ay hermanito. Sos muy joven para entenderlo. Creo que hasta yo soy joven para entenderlo, pero no te preocupes, con el tiempo te vas a dar cuenta de lo que es ese sentimiento." Dijo Percy con una sonrisa amable en su rostro y con su mano derecha extendida sobre el hombre izquierdo de Ron. "Cuando el momento sea indicado vas a comprenderlo. Por las buenas o por las malas. Y Merlín quiera que sea por las buenas porque si Hermione tiene el mismo carácter que Penélope estás en graves problemas…" Terminó susurrando para sí mismo el chico de cabello ondulado.

-"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando Percy? No entiendo. Está mal preocuparme tanto por algo así ¿no?. Encima ella es una _chica._ Las chicas son insufribles, sobretodo Hermione." Dijo nerviosamente Ron.

-"Eso es lo que pensás ahora. Vamos a ver que decís en unos dos o tres años." Respondió Percy levantándose del sillón y comenzando a estirarse. "Vamos" Continuó, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Ron levanta la mirada, más confundido que antes y totalmente sorprendido por lo que estaba por hacer su hermano. Y no cualquiera de sus otros hermanos. Éste era _Percy,_ Sr. Prefecto Perfecto, quien nunca rompía las reglas y no dudaba en quitarle puntos a quien se atreviera a hacerlo, incluso a sus hermanos.

-"¿No venís?" Dijo Percy mirando de reojo a su hermanito. Ron rápidamente se paró para seguirlo.

Ambos Weasleys caminaban en silencio por los desiertos y semi-oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería se detuvieron en seco.

-"Andá, yo vigilo. Te doy una hora." Susurró agachándose a la altura de su hermano menor dándole un guiño y una gran sonrisa.

-"Gracias Percy. Yo…" Dijo con sinceridad Ron mirándolo a los ojos.

-"No hay porqué. Para eso están los hermanos ¿no?"

-"Si" Dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose sigilosamente hacia la puerta de la enfermería para poder abrirla. "Parece que no sos tan malo después de todo eh." Susurró antes de entrar mirando a su hermano mayor de reojo, quien sonreía con ternura ante el comentario de su hermanito.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Un año y siete meses después se ve a un enfurecido pelirrojo en la habitación de los estudiantes Gryffindor de 4º año escribiendo ferozmente en un papel. Aún en sus horribles túnicas de gala se dirige a la ventana donde una pequeña y alegre lechuza espera ansiosamente su próxima misión.

-"Llevále esto Pig, por favor" Susurró para así no despertar a sus compañeros. La lechuza agarra la carta en su pico y sale volando bajo la luz de la luna llena de esa helada noche de invierno.

_Percy,_

_¿Por qué no me lo advertiste antes? Hace dos años tuviste la oportunidad perfecta. Me hubieses ahorrado tantos disgustos y tantas confusiones…_

_Tenías razón. Uno entiende con el tiempo; por las buenas o por las malas. Lamentablemente a mí me tocó por las malas. Y sí, estoy dispuesto a apostar todo lo que tengo a que Hermione tiene aún _peor_ carácter que Penélope Clearwater. _

_¿Podés creer que fue al baile con un estúpido búlgaro jugador de Quidditch? ¡Es años mayor que ella! Podría hacerle cualquier cosa. Y mejor que ni se le ocurra hacerle nada porque se las va a tener que ver conmigo…_

_Lo peor es que Hermione se enojó conmigo porque se lo dije. ¡Conmigo! Yo sólo pienso en protegerla de cualquier idiota degenerado y ella sólo me dice 'La próxima vez invitáme antes de que alguien más lo haga, y no como último recurso'. ¡¿Qué rayos significa eso?! Yo tuve la intención de invitarla para que no pasara vergüenza y ella…Ay Merlín…¡Mujeres!_

_Ojalá ya haya pasado lo peor. No me gusta discutir con Hermione. A pesar de que es una sabelotodo irritante es mi amiga y creo que me_…(un gran tachón de tinta no deja a Percy leer lo que sigue).

_Es tarde, perdón por despertarte (si es que estabas durmiendo y no escribiendo reportes acerca de los calderos y todo eso…) pero necesitaba descargarme con alguien._

_Gracias por todo hermano. Nos vemos en unas semanas._

_Ron_

* * *

Al principio no estaba muy convencida de cómo estaba escribiendo éste capítulo pero seguí escribiendo para poder subirlo (ya que lo había prometido), y menos mla que lo hice. Cuando lo releí me gustó bastante. ¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Les gustó, les aburrió, lo odiaron?

¡Espero reviews! Estaría infinitamente agradecida. Más de lo que ya estoy porque hayan leído la historia.

Próximo capítulo: Ron y Charlie. Aprender a volar con tu héroe, ¿no es eso genial?

¡Ideas y sugerencias son bienvenidas!

GRACIAS!! :D


	4. Como Dragones

**"En las buenas y en las malas":** Porque no hay nada más fuerte que la relación entre hermanos. La relación de Ron con cada uno de sus hermanos de pequeño y de grande. ¿Qué momento marcó más la relación de Ron con cada uno de sus hermanos durante la niñez y durante la adultez?  
**Personajes:** Ron y Charlie - Family  
**Rated:** K  
**Words:** 1224  
**Disclaimer:** No, nada es mío salvo la historia.

Capítulo 4: _Como dragones_

"Woow, ¿En serio?" fueron las únicas palabras que pudo susurrar en ese momento Ron.

-"Sip. Y no sabés los libros sobre dragones que encontré en la biblioteca. Son fascinantes. Desde que tuvimos esa clase en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas donde nos mostraron uno bebé no puedo dejar de pensar en lo maravillosas que son esas criaturas." Continuó contándole a su hermano pequeño.

Era un ventoso día de verano. Algo muy inusual en Inglaterra. Bill, Charlie y Percy regresaron ayer de Hogwarts para disfrutar de los próximos tres meses con sus hermanos más chicos. Y ya era casi una tradición, no…casi no, _era _una tradición solamente de ellos dos. Había empezado unos cuatro años atrás.

_Charlie había vuelto de su primer año en Hogwarts más emocionado que nunca. Millones de anécdotas por contarle a su familia pero nadie parecía tener el tiempo ni las ganas necesarias para escucharlo en ese momento._

_-"No, Charlie ahora no. Tengo que preparar el almuerzo. Después me cuentas todo, ¿si querido?"_

_-"¡Yo estuve ahí todo el tiempo Chuck! Es más, acordáte que lo viví dos años atrás.¿Te olvidás que soy más grande? Contále a papá a la noche cuando llegue de trabajar…"_

_-"¡Charles! No molestes. Quiero terminar de leer este libro hoy. Madre prometió comprarme "La historia de Hogwarts" en Diagon Alley mañana si lo logro."_

_-"Mejor después. Ahora estamos preparándole una sorpresita al pequeño Ronnie…¿Donde crees que haya guardado su osito de peluche tan querido, George?"_

_Todos parecían tener cosas más interesantes que hacer. Triste, Charlie se tiró derrotadamente y con los ojos cerrados en el sillón junto a la ventana._

_-"¡Contáme a mí!" dijo la aguda voz del pequeño pelirrojo de cuatro años._

_-"¿En verdad querés escuchar mis historias?"Respondió emocionado el pequeño Charlie._

_-"¡Sí! Quiero estar preparado para cuando me toque ir a 'Jowats'. Pero vamos afuera, hace mucho calor acá"_

Desde ese momento, todos los años hacían lo mismo. Charlie se recuesta boca arriba bajo la sombra del gran árbol que está a unos metros de la casa mientras un muy emocionado Ron se sienta estilo indio a su lado escuchando atentamente a su ídolo. Sí, Charlie era su ídolo. Era valiente, grande, fuerte, alto, inteligente y era el único de sus hermanos que lo trataba como un adulto. Bueno…al menos en ese día.

-"Leí en un libro que los dragones llegan a volar tres veces más rápido que lo que puede llegar a volar cualquier escoba." Siguió contándole Charlie. "Y eso que en las prácticas de Quidditch llegué a volar tan rápido para evitar que la Bludger entrara por los aros que pensé que el pelo se me iba a salir de la cabeza."

-"¿Cómo se siente volar en escoba?" Preguntó Ron con los ojos como plato de la emoción.

-"Es increíble. Se siente una libertad y ligereza…Es una sensación in describible."

-"Oh…ojalá mamá no haya inventado nunca esas tonta regla de 'no volar hasta tener diez años'. ¡Yo quiero volar! Yo sé que podría hacerlo si me dejara." Reprochó decepcionado el pelirrojo.

-"¿Querés intentarlo?" Susurró Charlie mirando hacia todos lados para ver si había alguien más allí que pudiera descubrirlos.

-"¡Claro que quiero! Pero ya sabés que mamá se muere si se enterara que-" Continuó con la cabeza gacha Ron.

-"¿Y si no se enterara?" Dijo Charlie guiñándole un ojo antes de pararse. "¡Yo no planeo decirle a nadie si vos tampoco lo hacés! ¿Qué decís?" Continuaba semi-gritando mientras se dirigía hacia el depósito donde estaba su escoba guardada.

Ron no lo podía creer. Iba a volar por primera vez. Su hermano favorito le iba a enseñar a volar. Seguramente era un sueño…

-"¿En serio me vas a enseñar a volar Charlie?" Exclamó mientras corría hacia donde estaba su hermano.

-"¿No querías saber como se siente? Pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos porque si mamá nos agarra estamos fritos, ¿entendido?" Sonrió revolviéndole el pelo a su hermanito, quien asentía la cabeza seriamente.

-"Bien. La primera vez vas a tener que volar conmigo porque si te llegás a lastimar mamá va a terminar mandándome a Drumstrong"

-"¿Qué es 'Dumstond'?"

-"Jajaja. Nada…es una historia para otro momento. Ahora vení. Subíte adelante." Le indicó Charlie poniéndose en posición. "Primero tu pie…ese…ahí va…"

Una vez acomodados y bien sujetados emprendieron vuelo. Aunque Charlie no quería ir muy fuerte ni muy alto por miedo a que algo le sucediera a su hermano menor, Ron no podía estar más feliz. Jamás se había sentido tan importante en su vida. Pronto esa rara sensación en su estómago paró y sus pies volvieron a tocar el piso.

-"Bueno, ahora es tu turno. Pero a no más de tres metros del piso." Advirtió Charlie ayudándolo a acomodarse y dándole las últimas instrucciones.

-"¡WOW! ¡Genial!" Exclamaba emocionado Ron con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El viento golpeando aún más fuerte en su cara a medida que ganando confianza aumentaba poco a poco la velocidad.

-"Es natural…" Pensó en voz alta Charlie mientras lo observaba y recordaba la primera vez que él voló en escoba. Tenía la misma edad que Ron. Bill le había enseñado apenas una semana después de haber aprendido con su papá. Cosa que lamentó ni bien vio que su hermano dos años menor que él había dominado el vuelo la primera vez que lo intentó; mientras que él tuvo que practicar una hora entera hasta que pudo dar la primera vuelta al jardín por sí solo.

Sumergido en recuerdos se sorprendió cuando algo…o mejor dicho, _alguien_ se abalanzó con fuerza abrazando sus piernas.

-"¿Viste eso Charlie? ¿Qué tal lo hice? No me caí ni una sola vez. Mamá nunca se va a enterar si no me ve ni un rasguño." Dijo aún aferrado a las piernas de su hermano levantando la cabeza para poder verle la cara.

-"Si Ron, te vi. Y gracias a Dios que no te caíste." Respondió revolviéndole el cabello una vez más. "Me moría si algo te pasaba por mi culpa" Terminó susurrando casi inaudiblemente.

-"¿Qué?" Preguntó Ron soltándole las piernas finalmente.

-"¿Ehm? Ah…eh…¡nada! Mejor vamos a guardar la escoba antes de que mamá nos descubra." Cambió de tema Charlie agachándose a recoger su barredora.

-"¿Charlie?" Se acercó tímidamente el pequeño picándole con el dedo índice el hombro para llamarle la atención.

-"¿Si?" Dijo girando la cabeza aún agachado.

-"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!" Sonrió Ron abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas antes de volver corriendo a la casa tras haber escuchado a Molly anunciando que el almuerzo estaba listo.

Aún asombrado pero muy feliz y orgulloso de su hermano menor, Charlie guardó la escoba y se dirigió a la cocina de la Madriguera.

"-¿Qué estaban haciendo afuera chicos?" Preguntó curiosamente la Sra. Weasley mientras servía el almuerzo en sus platos.

-"Nada má." Respondió rápida y nerviosamente Charlie evitando la escrupulosa mirada de su madre.

-"Estábamos viendo cómo se siente ser un dragón." Comenta el pequeño Ron con la boca llena de comida y una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-"¿Cómo Ronnie?" Pero no recibe respuesta alguna; sólo capta la mirada de confidencialidad que comparten ambos. Charlie guiña un ojo a Ron y continúan comiendo felizmente mientras Molly no puede evitar sonreír orgullosa para sí misma recordando la facilidad con la que Ron aprendió a volar en escoba…Sí, una madre lo sabe todo…

Ya sé. No es bueno. Pero Charlie fue muy difícil. Y la historia no me convencía tanto. Pero hacía muchísimo que no subía ningún capítulo y me sentía culpable. Igual aviso que no voy a postear hasta dentro de un mes más o menos. Tengo muchos parciales de la facultad así que me espera un mes complicado.

Próximo capítulo: Ron y Bill. Verano antes de que Ron empiece Hogwarts.

Háganme feliz escribiendo una pequeña review, porfas? :)

¡Gracias por todo! Hasta dentro de un mes aprox.

Bye!


End file.
